


S&M

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Choking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machines, Hardcore, Lemon, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Bulma builds up the courage to attend a ’toy factory’ tapping of some of her less-than-typical sex toys. But will the way-too-sexy machine operator make things hard for her? Or will it be just that stimulus that pushes her over the edge?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	S&M

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Surprise one-shot heading your way! I've been wanting to do this for awhile and am in that kind of mood today, apparently, to write it 🤣
> 
> Artist: Rihanna
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. Please support to official releases of these products.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

The camera lens flickered, dilated as Bulma assumed it focused on her. The warehouse was huge but insulated, though that didn’t stop the shiver that ran down her spine. For now, the space was blank except for the stool she sat on, the camera on its tripod, and the blonde next to it. She looked at Bulma almost clinically, assessing her basic white t-shirt and blue jeans with a critical eye. 

“Is this your first time?” the woman asked curtly.

Bulma found herself slightly nodding. “At least on camera, yeah.”

“Well, we’re here to help you. We’ll have the operator come in to observe and assist. But, we’re going to leave you to your own devices otherwise. Good?”

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. The excitement began to course through her more. “Sounds good.”

The woman nodded, scribbling notes to a clipboard in her hand. Without looking up, she asked, “You wanted the...” A page flipped up. “...thruster, the saddle, and the chainsaw, correct?”

Bulma felt a quivering between her legs at the reminder. She’d always enjoyed more...hardcore videos in her alone time. Watch the Kink Factory, and their expansive library of industrial toys never failed to get her off. The screams of the other women in the video, very clearly enjoying themselves without acting, always made her jealous; she wanted to have something or someone ram her that hard. 

_And now I actually get to try it..._

“Yup! Those are the ones,” she confirmed. 

The blonde chuckled at her evident excitement. “Good. Those are the ones that we’ve prepped. Go ahead and get undressed to a level you’re comfortable with. I’ll leave the room for your privacy. When you’re ready, hit the buzzer on the wall, and the operator will be in.” A dainty hand reached out to Bulma. “I hope you enjoy yourself.”

With a grateful smile, Bulma shook the hand and watched the blonde leave out the only exit in the room. 

She took a deep breath.   
_Here we go..._

Just as she was told, when Bulma was ready, she hit the red button on the wall. She felt a little exposed in her black bra and panties, the curls on her head bustling in every direction, but she supposed that was the point.

Within a few moments, the door slammed open, and a looming black figure appeared. She gasped, eyes widening. A man with tall black hair and equally dominating eyes stepped through the door. The tones muscles of his chest were bare, a deep ‘V’ leading under the low waistband of his leather pants visible. A black mask covering his mouth, the fabric dotted with silver spikes, gave off a domineering vibe while the matching choker around his neck said more ‘I’m a good boy that bites.’ The heels of his steel-toes boots clunker against the concrete floor but then quieted as he stepped on the carpet where Bulma was. She assumed this incredibly stoic and sexy stranger was the operator, though his demeanor didn’t give that off. Those eyes, now actually a stormy, dark grey that he was closer, ogled Bulma’s form before a high pitched whistle sounded through the air. 

A few more men, all clad in black with differing skin tones but well-built, carried in machines. Bulma’s legs quivered slightly as she watched each toy be placed on the floor in a line and hooked up with extension chords. For the thruster and chainsaw, a table appeared to hold them and a royal purple chaise next to it. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, the men vanished...leaving the mysterious man and the bluenette alone.   
He crossed his arms, eyes constantly roaming over her body, but said nothing. 

Clearing her throat - _get your shit together, Bulma_ \- she asked, “You the operator?”

“Hmm.” That was all she received in response. 

She looked at him quizzedly. “Are you just going to stand there the whole time?”

“Maybe,” a husky rumble spoke. “I’ll change out the machines and be here if you need assistance. What part of ‘left to your own devices’ didn’t you get?”

That earned the man a scowl. “Well, Mr. Operator, I was just asking. I didn’t expect a BDSM lord to come in here. Shit...” Bulma went and sat on the chaise. She landed on her ass with a soft bounce as her eyes roamed the machine. Her teeth reached out to nibble on her bottom lip; her absolute favorite of the devices - the chainsaw - sat in front of her. Instead of sharp edges like the usual gardening tool, latex tongues were attached. The realistic-looking appendages could rotate either direction. A pool of arousal began gathering between her thighs. 

With very little care for who was watching her anymore, Bulma slipped off the lace of her panties hurriedly and laid back. Taking the hint, the man moved back the machine and lined it up with her core. A cold tongue was positioned against her vagina for a moment before it was taken away. She looked down confused, but then watched as a tube of lube was uncapped and the liquid was lathered on to each appendage. When it was placed right back against her, it was significantly wetter. 

She felt her walls tighten.   
_Fuck, this was really happening!_

“Here’s the remote for speed,” he explained, handing over a small, black rectangle. ”If you need a direction change, I’ll have to do it manually.”

Bulma nodded in response. “I know I’ll need that.”

“Hmm.” He moved to the camera, refocusing the lens.

“Hey,” she asked quietly. The dark eyes were back on her; one eye quirked you. “What’s your name?”

She swore she could see the corners of his eyes crinkle for a moment before he said “Vegeta” and hit the record button. 

_Vegeta_... Bulma smiled and hit the ‘on’ button.

The machine ‘wurred’ to life and began to move. 

She shuddered in anticipation. 

The tongues were slow to start, gently lapping at her clit. She let out a soft moan, widening her legs further. Bulma’s fingers clicked up the speed a little, making it move faster, and placed the remote next to her. Soft moans grew louder as the licks continued, leaving her aching deep inside for more stimulus. 

Her shoulders heaved as she panted, breasts bouncing subtly. 

A whimper escaped as she upped the speed again, hips bucking impatiently. 

Somehow, it wasn’t enough. Cheeks flushed, Bulma felt this ache that wouldn’t disappear as she whined along with the machine engine. 

“What do you need?” a voice husked close to her ear.

She gasped, opening her eyes to see Vegeta’s face close to hers. Those eyes were mostly unreadable, but she swore she could see a hint of lust peeking through. She licked her too-dry lips; his eyes flickered to follow the movement. “The t-thruster,” she panted. “At the s-same time.”

He stiffened slightly but nodded before standing. 

“Turn off the machine,” he said sternly. 

She moaned and complied, heavy-lidded eyes watching him. 

In a few moments, the thruster - a similar machine to the chainsaw but with a metal rod holding a long dildo on the end of it - was set up at the edge of the chaise. A few extension rods appeared out of the side of the table and now held the chainsaw up securely. Aching and panting, Bulma scooched closer to the edge of the chaise and spread her legs. One knee was hiked up by her arm, hugging it close to her chest, while the other hand guided the dildo inside of her. She moaned loudly at the sudden full-feeling as it slipped inside, eyes opening wide. 

“Good?” Vegeta asked quietly, those eyes never leaving her. Maybe it was Bulma’s imagination, but she swore she saw a massive bulge in the front of his pants. She licked her lips, nodding. 

_Since when do I have a sudden urge to taste a stranger’s dick?_

Without hesitation, she flicked the remote on again. The tongues began to swirl around slowly, making her drip arousal along the shaft of the dildo. Vegeta stood behind the thruster, watching her intensely, and flipped a switch on the back. At the same slow pace, the dildo began to move in and out of her vagina.   
Bulma moaned loudly, gasping. “Oh, fuck, that’s it,” she yelped. The simultaneous pumping of the thruster and the feeling of someone lapping long strokes on her clit made her thighs shake. “Mmm more. F-faster...h-harder...”

She couldn’t see it, but Vegeta bit his lip to hold back a moan as he did as she asked. The woman let out a loud cry, slowly climbing into regular screams as he watched the latex cock pound deep inside of her. His cock twitched painfully in his pants, longing to be the one pumping inside of her. Instead, he watched helplessly, unmoving, as she writhed in front of him. 

Her voice grew in pitch. 

Obscenities slipped from her tongue - “Ugh, fuck that dirty fucking cunt, yeeessss” - as the speed of the tongue quickened. 

And when she came, howling with nails ripping at the upholstery underneath her, Vegeta felt breathless. 

Bulma moaned, slowing the speed on the remote as she recovered her breath. A dark giggle came from the back of her throat as the thruster kept pumping itself inside of her. Her eyes looked up at the operator hazily; his eyes had gone wide, and his chest shook from the short quick breaths he was taking. “Mmm, jealous?” she flirted, licking her lips. 

That seemed to snap him out of it. He quickly looked away, flipping the switch on the thruster off. “Tch.”

She giggled again, her hands wandering up to rub her very full breasts. She noticed the way his eyes couldn’t help but watch the movement despite his embarrassment. 

Then a deliciously dirty idea came to mind...

“How many thrusters and chainsaws do you have?” she asked boldly.

That black furrowed. “What kind of question is that? We’re a toy factory.”

“Mmm. I need your help with something then...”

A fluttering stirred in the depths of her stomach...and Vegeta’s too. 

  
His hands shook; _this woman was a freak!_ When he thought she needed help, he assumed it was just for the extra equipment she wanted. But no, it went beyond that. 

Bulma moaned loudly, laughing dirtily to herself as she let the overwhelming sensations happening to her body consume her. She was on her knees on a different chaise, elbows resting on the curved back. This seat had a large cut in the middle where three new chainsaws sat. One, aimed at her clit, licked in long, slow strokes. The other two lapped at her now-exposed nipples. The extra thruster she wanted? It was pounding her ass as the other simultaneously pumped her pussy, both moving at a furious pace. But his hands were what was making her moan like this, making her chuckle and whisper dirty words under her breath that made his cock ache even more. She’d asked him to place his hands on her throat, just right enough to make her feel like ‘he was fucking her.’ 

So. Here Vegeta was. 

On his knees.

Mask pulled down so he could breathe despite the fog in his head. 

Hands wrapped around this blue-haired woman’s throat.

It was making him weak. 

She moaned loudly again, eyes rolling back but then refocusing on him. That devilish tongue flicked out to lick her lips, then hung there as she was ravaged from all sides.

“You like that?” he asked, arousal apparent in his voice. 

“Mmmhmm,” she moaned. “But y-you, what would be e-even better?” A mischievous glint flickered through her gaze. 

“What’s that?” he whispered back. The eyes ran over her frame, regretting it instantly when his cock clenched and wept. 

Her voice jumped between thrusts, the tone breathy from his hands constricting her vocal cords. “Your cock in my t-throat.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but growl and squeeze a little tighter at that thought, making the woman moan louder as the pleasure spiked in her body.

She felt as if she was in a daze, her body pressing on the verge of explosion. But when the man before her shifted his hands so he could lick her neck, Bulma lost it. Suddenly, all of it felt too much. 

The stimulation of the tongues on her body...

The pumping of the dildos in and out of her ass and pussy...

His hand around her throat...

That hot breath in her ear as he licked and lapped at her skin...

She screamed, cumming in spurting gushes. Vegeta watched in awe as she squirted hard, lines of running arousal dripping to the chair and the floor. Her body quivered as the orgasm rose itself out, that now-soft voice giving low moans as he stopped the machine and curled her up on the full chaise. Those arms twitched, her toes curling and uncurling as the electricity in her body settled. 

  
“Holy shit,” she moaned, voice cracking. 

A chuckle was heard from next to her. A soft hand brushed aside a few sweat-covered strands of her hair. “You’re a freak woman.”

A soft smile appeared on her face. “You like it, though,” she quipped before falling into a fast sleep. 

Vegeta smiled. 

_Yes. Yes, he did..._

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere.
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> Candela Ficarrotta, GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Rasilina, AutumnToxicity, Loreal Davis, Coli Lynch, and Ayla Bo
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts.


End file.
